


珍珠贝

by NeyKa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 珍珠贝AU，一篇很无趣的儿童文学×all卡，有卡罗琳娜×卡，CK和内卡。虽然文章里看不出来，但是娜卡真的是GB【。灵感来自微博上“莉莉丝的野望”太太的鲳鱼文学和一张珍珠养殖场的照片。ooc预警





	珍珠贝

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextweekend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextweekend/gifts).

一、

卡卡抖了抖自己露在壳外的浅肉色腮瓣，试图忽视体内的异物感。三天前他刚经历了*插核手术，被人用竹片撬开肉瓣然后植入种核。这可不是什么愉快的经历。卡卡现在显然不想再想起这个。他翻了翻身，将两只圆圆的眼睛探出水面。

今夜的月亮不错，留在浅水区等待伤口长好的卡卡望着天空。卡罗琳娜在时总说卡卡像个傻瓜，盯着一片水草也能看一整天，水草又什么好看的呢?她吞掉了那片水草，又噗地吐了出来，“不好吃！”她尖叫着拿泡泡砸他，卡卡对她微笑。他喜欢卡罗琳娜。她是唯一一只游过了漫长的渔网密布的养殖区，来跟他玩的小鱼。她的尾巴上长着金色的鳞片，像晚霞时的天空。他没跟她说过他长久地盯着晚霞是在想念她。

卡卡已经孤独地在这里呆了很久了。或许是他壳上淡青色纹路与养殖箱上密布的水草颜色过于相近。采贝人挖走了其他的贝壳，却将他留在了养殖箱里。在被遗忘的第九十八天后，他开始跟水草说话。在被遗忘的第一百一十八天，他遇到了卡罗琳娜。

他时常怀疑卡罗琳娜跟自己一样孤独，即使她是这样一个可爱的小疯子。她可以一整天不疲倦地嬉戏玩耍。有时候她会忽然停止呼吸，浑身泛起缺氧导致的红血丝，然后在卡卡焦急的呼唤里回过神来，挣扎着开始大口喘气。“我是开玩笑的，傻瓜！”缓过来的卡罗琳娜恢复了力气，用鳍重重的拍着卡卡的壳，“又骗到你啦！”卡卡伸出柔软的触角蹭着她的鳍。她将头靠在卡卡的鳍瓣上，“要是有一天我不在了你怎么办呢?小傻瓜卡卡。”

有一天卡罗琳娜来时嘴里衔着一样东西。她展示给卡卡看，是一片花瓣，椭圆形，有着甚至比卡罗琳娜身上的鳞片还要耀眼的金黄色。她说这种植物叫做葵花，在遥远的大陆上到处长满了这样明亮的植物。我要去看看，她亲吻着卡卡，眼睛里映出了花瓣的影子。我可能要很久很久才能回来，她说。然后她游走了。卡卡注视着她远去，幽深的大海吞没了她的身影。

后来过了很久很久，又很久很久，卡罗琳娜没有回来。卡卡在夜晚也开始想念她。他吞下了那片金黄的花瓣，第二天早上醒来时，身上淡青色的纹路都被镀上了一层金边。这时采贝人终于发现了他，将他带回了贝场。在那里他做了插核手术。

今夜的月亮不错，留在浅水区等待伤口长好的卡卡望着天空，想念着卡罗琳娜。

二、

一只疲惫的海鸟在天空盘桓着，随后落在了关着卡卡的箱子上。他阴鸷地盯着卡卡，像在打量一块生肉。卡卡有些胆怯地缩回了壳里，只偷偷探出一只眼睛去盯着他。他发现他的眉骨上有一处小小的伤口。那只海鸟笃笃地敲打着笼子，笼门却纹丝未动，他悻悻地飞走了。卡卡忽然觉得有点怅惘。他一定很饿，卡卡想，陆地离这里很远的。

第二天晚上那只海鸟又来了，带着满身的风尘仆仆。他尖尖的喙敲打着笼门，试图伸进狭窄的缝隙里将卡卡叼起。卡卡躲在壳后打量着他。他的翅膀曾受过伤，卡卡望着他有点残缺的半边羽翼想，不知道现在还痛不痛呢?

第三天那只海鸟又来了，然后是第四天，第五天……一直到第七天的晚上。那天晚上海上刮起了很大的风，厚重的云笼罩着整个天幕。卡卡以为他不会来了，可他还是来了。矫健的羽翼在乌云里穿行，像黑色的闪电。他停在卡卡身边，像往常一样啄起了笼子。要下雨了，卡卡尖叫着提醒他，快走吧，你会被淹死的，你没听到越来越近的雷声吗?

他看向卡卡，好像在看什么有趣的玩意儿。一只担忧着猎食者安危的猎物。风越来越大了。铸铁的笼子发出吱呀吱呀的尖叫声。他紧紧抓着笼子的边缘，几乎站立不稳。可他还是固执地站在那里，目光始终没有离开卡卡。走吧，卡卡几乎是在恳求他了，走吧。他看着他艰难地翻过身，游到他的长喙能够到的地方，然后打开了壳，露出了娇嫩的淡粉色贝肉。吃掉我吧，卡卡说。他浑身的肌肉都因强行打开身体的痛苦而颤抖。但他的语气很平静。吃掉我吧，他说着，将整具身体无遮无拦地袒露在他面前。

海鸟没有动。朝思暮想了七日的美味晚餐终于被摆到了面前，他却仿佛忽然失去了胃口。他只是看着卡卡。卡卡也不再说话，只是看着他。狂风还在海面上呼啸着，却在他们之间沉默。他第一次发现珍珠贝的肉也有珍珠一样的光泽。

第一滴雨落下前他飞走了。卡卡收起张开了太久而活动不便的壳，缩回了黑暗而安全的水底，听着水面上渐渐响起的雨声。

三、

伤口恢复后不久，卡卡就被送去了深水区。那里很安静，几乎没有光，也没有其他的生物。偶尔只有几条迷途的小鱼仓皇地经过。卡卡很平静。长久的孤独的岁月里，他已经习惯了漫长的黑夜和似乎永远也不会到来的黎明。唯一能提醒他时间流逝的，只有体内越来越大的珍珠。

刚开始时珍珠还只是卡在卡卡肉瓣里的不规则的小块，在任何哪怕再轻微的动作里，将那块嫩肉磨肿磨烂。他不得不分泌更多的液体包裹着它。过多的液体从他体内流出，在深海里汇成银亮的一道水流。银流渐渐飘远，像黑暗中的银河。

后来珍珠变得越来越圆润，卡卡也逐渐感觉不到疼痛，只有肿胀感越来越清晰。珍珠母贝孕育着珍珠，如同母亲孕育着自己的子女。卡卡在狭小的笼子里四处游动时，会感到珍珠跟随着自己的动作跳跃滑动着，仿佛拥有真正的生命。卡卡开始对着珍珠讲话。他叫那颗珍珠菲利克斯。

后来珍珠越来越大了，卡卡就停留在了笼子的一个角落里，不再游动。他专心、平和而宁静地孕育着珍珠。珍珠在他体内成长得飞快，像一颗肆意生长的肿瘤。他开始陷入长久的昏睡中。有一次他醒来时，看到了上方缓缓游过的巨大的鲸鱼的阴影。

在珍珠大到卡卡几乎难以闭合双壳的时候，卡卡遇到了一条迷路的旗鱼。他在这片几不见光的海域里游了好几圈，然后一头撞在了卡卡的笼子上。卡卡被这震动惊醒了，他晃动了一下，那只旗鱼才发现他的存在。“你好……对不起打扰你了。”旗鱼觉得自己应该为打扰了他的休息而抱歉。卡卡艰难地伸出触手挥了挥，表示没关系。

“你是……海葵吗?”旗鱼盯着他被水草覆盖的毛茸茸的外壳。卡卡微笑了，即使因为珍珠的压迫每次做这个动作都让他有点难受。“我是珍珠贝。”他说，“你要看一看吗?”旗鱼好奇地凑近。看着卡卡一点点放松着肌肉，打开了自己的壳。硕大莹白的珍珠暴露在海水里，将这一片水域照得透亮。

旗鱼被眼前的景象震惊。卡卡看着他懵懵的样子，忽然很想摸一摸他的头。“你又是谁呢?”卡卡问，“我从没见过你这样的鱼。”“我叫内马尔，是一只旗鱼。”内马尔有点不好意思地晃晃脑袋，“我准备洄游去大陆，但是现在迷路啦。你知道怎么去大陆吗?”他不抱希望地问。一只在笼子里关了不知道多少年的珍珠贝，怎么会知道大陆在哪里呢?

“朝那个方向一直游就是了。”卡卡伸出触角指了指自己身前的方向。他的记忆力那样好，这么多年过去了，也依旧清晰。内马尔顺着他指的方向远去了。他游了很久，然后回头望过去，卡卡的珍珠依旧闪着微弱而坚定的光，给他指引着道路。

“你如果看到了一条尾巴上有着金色鳞片的小鱼，请帮我问一下她，到底看到了葵花没有。”卡卡摸着他的头，他们现在已经很熟悉了。内马尔顺从地低着头。“走吧。”卡卡说，“不用怕我孤单。你陪了我这几天，我已经很开心啦。”内马尔绕着笼子一圈圈地游着，他不说话。卡卡又笑了，“我还没见过大陆呢”，他说。“帮我去看看吧。等明年的这个时候，再回来讲给我听。”卡卡打开了他的壳，怀里的珍珠光华灿烂。“走吧。我帮你指路。等明年这个时候你再回来，珍珠就更大了。你就不会再迷路了。”

内马尔顺着他指的方向远去了。他游了很久很久，然后回头望过去，他现在看不到珍珠了，可他知道那光会一直亮着。

第二天吊着笼子的锁链被巨大的拉力牵引着收回。卡卡感到了电机的震动。被遗忘于深海六年后，他终于重见天日。他被放置于船舱的最上层，与无数个年轻得多的同伴一起，被带回了大陆。

喧嚣的陆地并没有他想象的那么美好，烟尘和灰土使他几乎喘不过气来。他艰难地伸出眼睛，想要看一眼这陌生土地，却被一只手抓住了。那只手握着锋利的刀片，灵活的割开他的闭壳肌，将在他体内孕育了六年的珍珠挖出来，还捎带了一些贝肉。其中就有他的眼睛。他只来得及最后看一眼这个世界。透过刀锋的反光，他终于如愿以偿地看到了那片葵花，金黄灿烂的向日葵。

挖珠人惊叹着这颗珍珠的美丽。他走进那座外墙上画着葵花的珠宝店，将那颗珍珠卖出了十二块半金币的高价。今天可以收工了，他高兴地想着。然后将已经挖完珍珠的贝壳们倒在堆积如山的垃圾堆上。在逐渐升腾起来的腥甜的贝类腐烂气味里，卡卡终于感到了温暖和安全。

一只黑色的衰老的海鸟走了过来，准备啄食一点残羹剩饭。他的半边羽翼和眉骨曾受过伤。他在贝壳从中挑拣着，吃掉那些腐烂的贝肉。一片被海草覆盖着的贝壳吸引了他的视线。他记得那些花纹，淡青色镶着明黄的边。他叼起了卡卡，向着遥远又广阔的天际飞去了。

end

*注: 插核手术:在珍珠母贝的体内中植入细胞小片或者是珠核加细胞小片的手术，后者会促使珠贝分泌珍珠质形成珍珠。


End file.
